No es parte del fuego
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Aang supuestamente estaba destinado a salvar al mundo. Pero no sucede. El ciclo continua después de su muerte. Agua. Tierra. Y finalmente Fuego pero...¿de quien toda la nación del fuego se convirtió en el nuevo avatar? ¿quien seria el que terminaría la guerra? ¿y porque a Azula le gustan esos cuatros juguetes viejos? El destino puede ser una perra a veces. Avatar!Azula. UA.


**No es parte del fuego.**

**Avatar no me pertenece sino a su creador y nickelodeon.**

_**Libro cero: Nacimiento.**_

* * *

_Los ciclos desgraciadamente pasan._

"_El avatar: el espíritu que se encarga de cuidar el equilibrio del mundo, reencarnando cada cierto tiempo en un humano, su misión es aprender el dominio de los cuatros elementos y acabar con el mal del mundo, cuando un avatar muere este renace en otra nación en un ciclo eterno; Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire. El avatar tiene como único objetivo mantener la paz en el mundo"_

* * *

_**Aire.**_

_-¡Corran! ¡Ya vienen! ¡Corran!-Un niño de piel morena, cabello negro carbón y ojos dorados lloraba y respiraba con fuerza mientras terminaba de escalar las largas y altas montañas que había estado escalando por días. Varios monjes calvos, uno joven de unos doce años quizás en específico, se acercaron y ayudaron al joven. El chico noto al chico calvo joven y agarrando sus manos temblando le grito-¡Aang! ¡Ellos vienen! ¡Tienes que huir!_

_-¿de qué hablas, Kuzon? ¡Responde amigo!_

_-¡Un ejército viene aquí, Aang! ¡Tienes que…!-Las palabras del joven callaron cuando el cielo brillo de rojo, de como un meteoro cursaba la capa de ozono de la tierra. Y entonces fuego. Fuego de todos lados surgieron y Aang por un momento pudo jurar que el mundo se convirtió en un infierno._

_Años después, Aang lloraría por su fracaso._

* * *

_**Agua**__._

_-¡ALEJENSE ESCORIAS DE LA NACION DEL FUEGO! ¡HOY MORIRAN!-Una joven mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena y ojos azules se movía con fiereza mientras sus manos hacia movimientos suaves, simples pero en algunos casos se movían erráticos y salvajes, látigos de aguas, avalancha de nieve, picos de hielos, grandes mareas de agua, balas de agua y mas era disparado por todo lado y manejado por ella. A su alrededor había más de diez buques de guerras y más de cien hombre vestido de traje de soldado de color rojo ,estos mismos lanzaban grandes llamaradas de fuegos que eran limpiado por las habilidades de agua de la mujer._

_-¡sigan atacando! ¡Derrotaremos a la avatar hoy definitivamente!-Grito un hombre joven que todos conocían como Azulon, el señor del fuego que observaba toda la batalla en la comodidad de su barco personal. La mujer gruño con furia mientras con una concentración sin igual controlaba el agua en dos maestro fuego y para su sádica alegría su ahora nuevo Sangre control ha surtido efecto y aún más que sea de día ya que sus experimentos solo funcionaban en las noches de luna pero lo atribuyo por ser el avatar. Ella miro como a la lejanía, a través de una grieta a través de un gran muro de hielo de más de tres kilómetro de altura, como varios barcos pesqueros partían hacia el norte. La mujer sonrió con alegría de que sus hermanos maestros aguas y miembros de la tribu agua del sur estén partiendo con seguridad hacia su tribu hermana. Su sonrisa desapareció para solo mostrar una mueca llena de locura a dirección de sus enemigos. La locura esta en ella y en el agua._

_-¡les matare, oyeron ratas de fuego! ¡Los ahogare! ¡Los despedazare! ¡Y ASI YO AVATAR HAMA ABRE TRAIDO EQUILIBRIO A TODO!_

* * *

_**Tierra.**_

_Xin Fu o conocido como Avatar Xin no era alguien que le tenía amor al mundo y no le importaba realmente los sucesos que ocurrían en su país gracias a la gran guerra. El simplemente quería hacer lo que quisiera no lo que debía de hacer. Él vivió en la extrema pobreza y él tuvo la ideología que el dinero era lo que realmente movía el mundo. Su deseo más grande era tener la mayor cantidad de dinero que quisiera y pensó en convertirse en un mercenario por lo que aprendio un estilo de pelea ortodoxo pero efectivo contra maestros para así poder sobrevivir en el mundo. Y aumento más su ambición cuando supo que era un maestro tierra. Pero sus sueños y metas cambio cuando fue espectador de la muerte de su madre y que descubrió que él era el avatar. Y muchos también lo hicieron obviamente. Y entonces conoció a Jeong-Jeong. Su maestro fuego._

_Domino la tierra y el fuego al pasar los años y logro recrear el lava control, un estilo de maestría de elemento que fue creado y manejado por el Avatar Anilon; el predecesor de avatar Yangchen. Aun con ser el avatar no tenía ningún amor en ayudar a las personas o hacer algo en la guerra, el simplemente se la pasaba cazando a criminales o robando dinero o causando estragos a algunos maestros fuegos o algunos oficiales o simplemente a quien se le diera la gana. Él no era un héroe, él era un ladrón, él no quería cambiar, no tenía ningún amor a nada. No tenía la voluntad. Pero eso cambio cuando la conoció._

_-Si peleas en la batalla por Ba Sing Se quizás me case contigo. Amo a los hombres que sean famosos y fuertes. Demuéstrame lo gran avatar que eres-June ,la cazarecompesa novata y única portadora de un shirshu llamado Nyla ,fue contratada para motivar al Avatar Xin para que dé su ayuda en la guerra contra la nación del fuego y June no se negó porque la paga era buena ,el trabajo era sencillo y sobre todo ella no mentía ,ella de verdad ama los hombres fuertes y durante las noches de pasión y amor que paso con el tosco avatar ,June se enamoró de Xin Fu pero igual un trabajo es un trabajo. Y Xin fu a regañadientes termino metiéndose en la guerra y fue su ayuda que Ba Sing Se logró resistir los ataques pero entonces…._

_-¡AVATAR XIN! ¡HOY ES TU CAIDA!-Y así un enfrentamiento entre el avatar mercenario se dio contra más de quinientos maestro fuego y su líder "el dragón del oeste" el general Iroh hijo del señor de fuego Azulon, se dio inicio. Hubo muchas batallas, mucha sangre, mucha muerte durante esa guerra que duro más de seiscientos días de seguido. Fue conocido como el ascendió de Iroh contra Ba Sing Se pero también la caída de Xin Fu._

* * *

**Fuego.**

-¡Que lindos juguetes! ¡¿No lo crees, Zula?!

-¡Son juguetes…ugh, feos, Zuzu! ¡Tiene que haber uno bonito!

El príncipe Ozai intentaba por todo los medios no mostrar su descontento ante la vista que están en sus ojos. Eran sus hijos moviéndose entre juguetes viejos y un poco ordinarios para su gusto. Su hijo mayor Zuko demuestra la aptitud que el teme y odiaría que su primogénito mostraría en el futuro, el de un hombre débil y conformista, contando que no se estaba comportando como un príncipe sino que al parecer le gustan esos simples y comunes juguetes mientras su hija menor demuestra bien la verdadera aptitud de una princesa en desear siempre lo que quiere.

-No entiendo porque les estad mostrando estas porquerías, Ursa. Si los niños quieren juguetes muy bien puede llamar a varios artesanos y haría los mejores juguetes para la realeza.

-Querido, estos son juguetes que me dio mi propio padre, es algo que me hace memoria…a mi antiguo hogar. No creo que sea algo malo-Comento Ursa ya recordando su tiempo de una mujer de categoría estable en donde vivía feliz con sus padres e incluso se iba a casar con su mejor amigo y amor de toda la vida pero todo eso fue arruinado por el simple hecho que el señor del fuego Azulon la comprometió con Ozai. El hombre era un ser cruel que maldecía y odiaba con favor en toda su alma pero ella amaba sus hijos…aunque más a Zuko ya que si sus sospechas eran correctas Zuko no era hijo de Ozai sino de su antiguo amor Ikem, Azula ha demostrado ser igual que su padre así que….trataba de ser una buena madre pero era difícil. Mostrarle juguetes simples y humildes quizás es una buena manera para que ellos fueran menos unos príncipes malcriados y más unas grandes personas. Ozai a su lado hizo una mueca y se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de todos.

-Deja atrás tu pasado, querida. Ahora somos de la realeza, nosotros somos la familia más poderoso del mundo y debes de recordar muy bien cuál es nuestro lugar. Te permito esto pero no te olvides que la realeza no juega con la basura. Y espero que mis hijos sepan bien esto, no acepto a débiles y ni muchos menos que se junten con cualquier cosa asquerosa inferior a la realeza. No aceptare que mis hijos sean débiles-Declaro como si estuviera escupiendo Ozai antes de partir rompiendo lo poco alegre que era el momento. Ursa cerro los ojos y no se inmuto cuando se escuchó el portazo de la cámara privada dando a entender que Ozai se había ido, ella abrió los ojos para ver como su hijo Zuko que en su siete años pudo descifrar en parte las palabras de su padre y ante el hecho que el decepcionaba a su padre Zuko partió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Ursa le dejo ser, ella sabía bien que su hijo siempre buscaba la aprobación de su padre aun cuando este sea un completo monstruo, Ursa suspiro sabiendo bien que su acción bien intencionada daño un poco más a su hijo y ella sinceramente podía esperar las palabras de Azula, no por nada ya afirmo que esos juguetes son feos, no se sorprendería que de un momento a otro les prendería fuego. Ya estando de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la salida escucho la voz de su hija y lo que escucho hizo que se detuviera…

-Son feos pero aquí hay algunos muy bonitos. Soy una princesa puedo tener lo que quiera ¿no, mami?-Ursa ignoro el tono inocente y manipulativo que su hija menor aun a sus cinco años parece tener y se dio la vuelta para ver exactamente de todos los juguetes que su padre le había dado había escogido su hija, que su hija Azula desee mantener unos juguetes aun cuando su padre, su figura de emulación, ha hablado que le desagradaban, le sorprendió realmente. Pero en sus sueños más locos jamás imagino lo que vio en aquel momento y lo que implicaba. En las manos de su niña que aun con ese aura de astucia que parecía tener, en como su cabello negro carbón corto y sus ojos dorados resplandecían gracias a la luz de sol, Ursa no podía dejar de ver esos objetos. Esos cuatros juguetes. Esas cuatros reliquias. Las reliquias que ella pensó que estaban perdidas. Las cosas que destruirán su familia para siempre. Y que pueden decidir el curso de todo. Eran simplemente unos juguetes viejos que conformaban: una tortuga marina, un mono de mármol, un juguete que suelta un hélice y un tambor de color naranja rojizo. Ursa con una mirada en shock cayó de rodilla mirando quizás por primera vez a su hija menor, Azula.

-_no…no…no….no ¡no, no, NO! ¡Ella no! ¡¿Por qué ella?!- _La prueba de las cuatros reliquias no era muy conocida sino solo para los sabios de cada una de las naciones y algunos pocos ,esta dicha prueba era usada en cada niño que nació después de la muerte del avatar anterior para que se supiera cual era el actual ,los objetos eran un poco diferentes en detalles pero en esencia eran los mismos y se usaba para saber quién era el avatar en aquel tiempo ,pero todo eso cambio con la guerra ,los sabios de cada naciones fueron asesinados para evitar que estos ayudaran al avatar en encontrar su camino en dominar los cuatros elementos y en su caso los sabios del fuego actual son leales al señor del fuego y esas tradiciones cesaron inmediatamente. Pero Ursa sabía sobre esas reliquias porque al final ella era descendiente del avatar Roku y esas mismas reliquias pasaron a ser de ella pero entonces ella jamás le prestó atención más ahora.

Ella recordaba bien como hace unos años atrás se supo del fallecimiento del avatar del reino tierra Xin Yu y cuando se supo sobre esto Azulon hizo una gran campaña en donde se asesinaron a todos los niños nacidos en el mismo día en que Xin fu aparentemente falleció. Y Ursa pensó en el nacimiento de Azula ,si bien el nacimiento de Zuko fue un poco difícil pero abrupto , el de Azula fue largo pero más fácil y sin complicaciones ,Ursa rápidamente hizo cuentas y ella sabía bien que su hija nació un día después de la muerte del Avatar ,no es posible que su hija sea el avatar actual y Ursa movió la cabeza despejando sus pensamientos ,quizás se extralimito y quizás sea una simple confusión y bajo la mirada para notar que su hija le miraba genuinamente confundida ,no tenía ese aire de astucia y malicia que parecía tener su hija ,sino se mostraba como una simple niña confundida. Así que con una sonrisa tensa Ursa le dio un leve mimo en el cabello a su hija.

-Sí, cariño, me alegro que te hayan gustado pero a papi no le gustan, guárdalos en algún lugar y juega con ellas en un lugar secreto ¿ok? Será tu propio secreto y júrame mi cielo que no dejaras que tu papa sepa de esto-Porque ella sabía bien lo cruel y despiadado que era su esposo y aun cuando pueden ser divagaciones suyas Ozai no tomaría bien que su hija se haya quedado con juguetes de "campesinos" y que estas mismas sean reliquias del avatar pero que supiera eso era casi imposible más la posibilidad puede ser cierta. Azula asintió con una sonrisa casi inocente pero con malicia ante el hecho que tendría un secreto con su madre ,algo que podía compartir con ella ya que siempre se la pasa con Zuko y siempre parece quererlo más ,Azula de verdad estaba feliz porque su madre aprobaba su elección por primera vez. Y así mientras veía a su madre se, Azula partió hacia la ventana de la cámara privada, dando un salto con elegancia termino en el suelo sin inmutarse y partió rápidamente hacia el estanque oculto en el fondo del bosque que ella misma había descubierto y se sentó en el suelo comenzando a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes sintiendo como si hubiera tenido esos juguetes desde hace muchísimo tiempo…como si fueran muy _familiares._

* * *

_-¡Maestro Xin fu! ¡Estas envenenado! ¡Debemos de irnos para que te curen!_

_-Coff…coff…no, coff….déjame solo con mi mujer….ya es mi tiempo…..La Roca….quiero que…coff….coff….y busques al siguiente….avatar…..coff….enséñale…._

_-¡maestro! ¡Por favor! ¡Puede salvarse! ¡La roca en verdad quiere ayudarle!_

_-La roca….cállate imbécil coff urgh….Dile a todos…..que yo…coff….morí…hoy…que yo—_

_-¡¿Qué murió hoy?! ¡Pero maestro, el veneno le dio un día más!_

_-Coff….Roku….dijo que….coff hiciera así….gurh ¡coff!...así el siguiente avatar….coff….no sea asesinado…..diles que morí hoy….coff….y así al día siguiente…..el nuevo avatar vivirá…._

_-La roca. Será mejor que te vayas y di las palabras a los soldados. Me quedare aquí con mi marido._

_-sniff…sniff….si señorita June, lo hare…. ¡la roca honrara a su maestro y jurara entrenar al siguiente avatar! ¡Yo la roca lo hará aun cuando sea un bastardo de la nación del fuego!_

_-coff…coff…..espero…que…..coff…..el siguiente avatar….haga lo…que yo…coff….no pude…._

* * *

Y mientras ella jugaba siendo reflejada en el agua, Azula no se dio cuenta como detrás suyo se encontraba un hombre joven calvo de ropaje amarrillo, una mujer castaña de ropaje azules y un hombre moreno de ropaje verde mirarla con diferentes miradas a la joven princesa, uno de melancolía y esperanza, una llena de odio y frustración y finalmente uno lleno de aburrimiento, expectación y análisis. Ellos tres miraban a Azula analizando y juzgando si es posible que tal persona tendrá una oportunidad o deseo o siquiera la obligación de traer equilibrio al mundo en donde ellos fallaron. Y una vez más se preguntaron exactamente que estaba pensando el destino para haber escogido a alguien así para ser quien tenga la tarea de restaurar el orden. Y no tenían muchas esperanzas la verdad considerando quien era su sucesor: Azula.

La Avatar Azula.

**Continuara…**


End file.
